Mia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Mia (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "I'm Mia, from the Greil Mercenaries. I'm a graceful whirlwind of singing steel! And I'll prove it. too!." Home * "Heya, Kiran. Do you want to duel? At dawn, perhaps? I love dueling at dawn!" * "Hey! Want your fortune read? Huh? I don't seem like the type of person who would be into that sort of thing? Well, fine then! I won't read yours!" * "I can't wait for my fortune to come true, Did I ever tell you about it? "With write robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides towards you." Sounds amazing, right?!" * "I joined the Greil Mercenaries after Greil saved me. I had gone and gotten myself captured." * "There's no better pick-me-up than a good ol' sparring session! You move, you sweat, and before you know it... You feel like your old self again!" * "There you are! You're Summoner, right? Friend says hi!" (Greeting from friend) * "Heya, Boss! It must be my lucky day to run into you right now. No way you're getting out of a spar this time! I won't take no for an answer! I'll teach you how to hold a sword, and you teach me about tactics and stuff. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you defeated me with those tactics of yours. I want to become stronger myself, but I also want an archrival that will grow with me. You know? We would train to defeat each other in combat, and through victory and defeat become all the more bonded. And then comes the final, decisive battle! Isn't that just the most exciting thing you can imagine? I knew you'd agree, Boss! So let's get started! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you... For now!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If I lose today, I'll train harder and win tomorrow. And if I lose tomorrow, I'll train even harder for the next day..." * "Heya, Boss! For some reason, I get the feeling there's something special about you..." * "Want to spar for a bit? " * "What if my grand archrival... turned out to be you?!" * "Ack! You scared me! Hah, sneaking up behind me like that... You're a crafty one!" * "Never mind the details! I'm counting on you, so just keep going!" * "You know what, Boss? I like you. So let's keep this good thing going." Map * "Can't wait!" * "Let's go!" * "Yeah!" Level Up * "I feel great! Let's keep going!" (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad, not bad... Master the sword is no easy task." (3-4 stats up) * "I guess I need to hone my skills a bit more." (1-2 stats up) * "So this means you think I've got what it takes? Nice!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Today is a good day!" * "Take that, foe!" * "You're on!" * "Crash with me!" Defeat * "I've been beaten?" Mia (The Land's Bounty) Summoned * "Is it a trick or a treat? Only you can determine your fate! Oh, I'm Mia, by the way. I'm a mercenary." Home * "An ambush would be a good trick to play on someone... But where should I hide? Huh? You overheard me just now? I meant, um...a friendly ambush." * "I've visited a lot of countries in my time as a mercenary. And no matter where I go, festivals are always fun!" * "This outfit isn't too much, is it? Well, if you think it's perfect for the festival, then let's get witchin'!" * "Hey, don't hold back! This candy isn't going to eat itself, boss. Have another handful! Let loose a little!" * "I don't ever skip a training session. Especially when it comes to keeping this broomstick steady! Almost took a nasty tumble my first few times out." * "I'm under direct orders to enjoy the festival! Want to join me and your friend Friend?" (Greeting from friend) * "People often ask me why a girl is out on the battlefield. Can you believe that? I tell them that underestimating my skills can be hazardous to their health! Once they see me in action, they understand I can fight as well as any soldier out there. If not better! But I just know I'll get that question again before the next battle. That's why I like festivals like these. It doesn't matter whether you're a boy or girl, old or young. Everyone just accepts that you're here to have fun! Whether you're playing a trick, being tricked, or just eating candy, you can't help but smile through it all. Well, anyway, festivals like these don't happen everyday. So let's get out there and enjoy ourselves! Come on, boss, you're with me!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "So what do you think? Pretty cool costume, right?" * "Bwaaah! Aw, c'mon! Gosh, I thought you were a ghost sneaking up on me..." * "Are you here for candy? Uh, wait... Where did I put it again?" * "I'm always training. Gotta watch the candy intake!" * "Candy for me? Thanks, Boss! Ya know, you're really kind. I like it!" * "Hey, it's all good!" * "Keep it up!" Map * "Nice." * "Alrighty then!" * "Who should I prank?" Level Up * "Ha! I'm doing so well today. I feel like I could conquer anything!" (5-6 stats up) * "I haven't reached the top yet... The fun's just getting started!" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I was distracted by all the candy... I need to refocus!" (1-2 stats up) * "Let's keep the festival going!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "That candy's mine!" * "Trick or treat!" * "Got a trick for ya!" * "Don't let the outfit fool ya!" Defeat * "Stupid costume…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes